


The Coffee Shop On The Corner

by SisterSeungkwan



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Coffee Shop, Crush, Dom Mark, I suck at tagging, Jackson wang - Freeform, Kpop Olymfics, Like, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Read, Sub Jackson, cute markson, i cant write smut, idk - Freeform, ikr, jackson blushing, jackson x mark, jaebum is a savage, mark gets right to the point, mark is dom, markson, markson moments, smut MAYBE, soft jackson, sorry no smut yet, ye prolly smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterSeungkwan/pseuds/SisterSeungkwan
Summary: Jackson is clumsy, and Mark cant keep his mouth shut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> /Edit\ OMG THANKS FOR SO MANY KUTOS!!! I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS!!!  
> 

Jackson’s heart was racing once again as he stepped up the line in the little coffee shop, He knew what He was going to order. Always the same, every morning, a caramel latte. 

No, his heart wasn't racing for the coffee, it was racing for the man making it; Mark Tuan, the new barista at The Coffee Palace. The young boy who had stolen his heart with his smooth voice, his effortlessly handsome hair. But his body was always hidden by the deep blue apron or his baggy clothes he always wore. That only left more for Jackson to imagine. 

Jackson was snapped out of his trance as the man at the register called him up to order. “What can I get for you, Jacky?” He asked. Jackson tried not to smile like a crazy man when he used that nickname for him, “The usual, Mark.” He said while slipping a smile to make himself seem less distracted about what was going on in his mind.

Mark just grinned and put in his order, then quickly turned around to make Jackson’s coffee. Jackson was soon put into a hypnotic state by the smooth, swift movements that Mark made. He watched his body sway back and forth between various machines. Jackson swore that he could hear him humming a soft melody as he moved along.  
Jackson looked down from staring at Mark, not realizing that he was finished with his coffee, Mark handed him his caramel latte with a small smile on his face. 

“Thanks.” Jackson said while blushing, he had been caught staring at Mark. He tried to walk away as fast as he could, while still looking like an actual human. All he wanted was to walk out of the small corner coffee shop and get to work a bit early. Of course with his luck; he tripped (not very gracefully might I add) over the small welcome mat in front of the door.  
His coffee splashed all over his neatly prepared clothes for work. Everyone in the cafe’s heads sharply turned towards him while Jackson’s tanned face flushed an instant shade of red. 

He was about to walk out of building in an attempt to escape when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“You ok?” Asked Mark, 

“Y-Yeah, I'm fine.” Jackson said with an unintentional stutter.  
Mark reached his hand out, and Jackson reached out and took it in his own warily. Worried that he would say or do something that would repulse his… His crush? God, it had been so long since he last had a real crush. But the man at the coffee shop. How?

“Let’s go get you cleaned up.” Said Mark as he pulled Jackson off the ground. Jackson felt so strange holding the younger mans hand, it was warm and worn, his hands were somehow both rough and soft. From all of the machines he handled daily, to the computer he would sit at for hours at night, working endlessly on his music.  
Mark almost didn't notice that he had held Jackson’s hand all the way to the staff bathroom in the back of the shop. It just felt natural, their hands cupped in each others. He noticed Jackson tense up as he realized what Mark had just seconds before.  
Jackson quickly jerked his hand away, than quickly realizing how he had just made the moment more awkward.

Once again he tilted his head downwards.

“Just back here,” Mark said as he opened the door into the surprisingly spacious mens restroom. When both the men were inside, Mark turned on his heel to close the door.  
Jackson watched as Mark walked over to the sink to wet a small cloth. The second Mark looked back at him, he put his head down, still embarrassed from his earlier incident. Mark noticed and tilted his head up, “There’s no need to be embarrassed about this, you know,” he said with a small chuckle, “Aw, it's so cute how shy you get.”  
Jacksons face instantly flushed a deep shade of red when Mark complimented him. Mark grinned at his witty comment and started to wipe at the coffee starting to stain his shirt. Jackson knew he could just buy himself a new one, but he enjoyed Mark worrying enough to try to fix it.

“Thanks for all of this, Mark.” Jackson said warily. God why was he so shy, he was never shy around guys he liked. But Mark was different. He spoke the same languages as Jackson. People around them were confused when they switched from Korean to English. And some words in there would be in Chinese. Nobody could tell with the two, but most outsiders could see that there was a possibility of more than just a Customer/Employee relationship.  
Mark sighed, Jackson loo

 

“I would ask you on a date, but I feel like going for coffee would be a bit boring at this point.” Mark said smoothly, while still not pausing to clean the mess call Jackson.  
Jackson, being the shy man he became around Mark, stumbled backward a few steps. He would have fallen if it weren't for the bathroom wall.

“Wh- what?” Jackson stuttered. He scolded himself for stuttering in front of the Mark Tuan.  
Mark walked forward and smirked, “I said… I would have asked you on a date, but I feel like coffee would be boring.”

“A date?” Jackson said, even quieter than the last time.

Mark sighed and shyly chuckled, “Jackson do you want to get coffee with me?” 

Jackson was at loss for words. The younger boy he had admired from a distance had actually liked him back… And he had just asked him on a freaking date!

Jackson just nodded his head. A small smile formed on his face, It would have been ridiculously huge if he weren't still overcome by embarrassment from the coffee incident. 

Mark now ignored cleaning up the hopeless stain on Jackson’s shirt. He just took his hand. This time on purpose. 

“My shift is over soon, and I know this place where the barista makes the best Caramel Latte.” Mark said while walking out of the bathroom hand in hand with Jackson.  
For the first time, Jackson was going to be late to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee with Markson

Mark walked quietly back to the small, two person table Jackson was seated at. A caramel latte and a steaming hot black coffee in hand, he asked Jackson about his work.

Jackson, being Jackson, laughed in his face. For what reason? He had no idea, he was still in shock from the traumatizing wonderful moments of the past thirty minutes.

“Hehe, sorry,” Jackson signed, “my job is pretty lame, I'm majoring in architecture and business. How can I even call it a job? Aren't you supposed to like your work? Aren’t they supposed to be enjoyable?” Jackson looked up at Mark, who was sipping on his still hot coffee, completely entranced in what Jackson was saying.

“Oh my god, sorry for rambling.” Jackson said, completing his sentence with his signature apologize move. He looked down at his hands. Mark suddenly acquired a confused look on his face.

“I love listening to you talk. Call it whatever you want, but I like listening to your continuous ‘rumbling’” Said Mark while making sarcastic air quotes. He picked his coffee back up to take a drink. But now it was Marks turn to fuck up.

He had been twiddling with the cup lid while he was talking to Jackson. So when he tilted it back to his head, the coffee spilled. Right onto his neatly prepared uniform.

“Fuck! Shit!” Mark cursed as quietly as he could. He quickly took his shirt off and started drying his body with napkins. Jackson could already see the skin on his chest turn a light pink from the burns of the coffee.

And then he starts to notice everything else. The fact that Mark Tuan, the new barista at the Coffee Palace, and the young music major, was standing in front of him. He starts to stare at the crevices between his rock hard abs. It looks like it was hard for him to build muscle. But God, when he did. It looked amazing. 

 

Everything about him was perfect, even the curious smirk he had on his face when he noticed Jackson staring at him for the second time  
that day. 

“Oh God! I'm sorry about that, hehe, guess we’re even now.” Mark said with an awkward chuckle. He turned to look over at the clock, noticing that his break was nearly over.

“Hey… I have to go back to work soon, but we should hang out.” Mark said, “Lemme go make you another latte real fast.” And he did.  
Jackson soon realized that he too was nearly late to work. So the second Mark handed him his coffee. He waved goodbye and left as fast as he could without tripping again.

 

∅

 

Jackson was going to take a second sip of his third caramel latte that day, when he realized there was a note taped to it. How had he not noticed before?  
*Marks Number* Call me if you want to see more  
-M  
What the fuck was Jackson going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i got an idea for how to continue this. i must really be fucking with some of you guys' emotions. Sorry humans  
> \- Dustin


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is a double sided asshole

When Jackson got home after work, he kept going back and forth on whether or not he would call Mark. After all; this kid had just very rudely seduced him inside a coffee shop. Jackson was too sensitive to take this kind of pressure. So of course, he called his trusted friend Jaebum.

“Hey, so I already texted you what this bitch ass kid did…” Jackson sounded nervous, “What the hell do I, Jaebum?”

Jaebum just laughed, “I’d say go for it, he sounds like the smart type. Not any idiot can come up with something as fucking hilarious as that!” He laughed again.

“It wasn’t funny Jae! I just couldn't look away! His body is kinda perfect…” Jackson shied away.

“All I'm saying kid, just go for it. What could go wrong?”

Jackson just laughed at the thought.

 

∅

 

“Shit! Fuck!” Mark yelled. The coffee was burning his front as it sat absorbed in his shirt. He didn't really have another choice but to take his shirt off, unless he wanted to have a deformed chest for the rest of his life. He grabbed at the napkins, anything to stop the intense pain. He tried to keep his face cool, because Jackson would be worried if he didn't. 

As he was drying off his chest, he noticed Jackson staring. He smirked, knowing that he did have a halfway decent body. And because of his little habit of torturing Jackson, he then proceeded to (rudely) flex all of the muscles he could at once.

“Shit.” He thought, he needed a way to play this off cooly.

“Oh God! I'm sorry about that, hehe, guess we’re even now.” Mark said with a ridiculously awkward laugh that he scolded himself for. Now he needed a way out before he completely broke down. He turned to the clock, hoping his break was over. And thank god it was, Mark didn't know how much longer he would have lasted in a such a horrible situation in his part.

“Hey… I have to go back to work soon, but we should hang out.” Mark said shyly. “I’ll go make you another Latte real fast.” He knew just how quickly he could make a simple Caramel Latte, he always took his sweet time when Jackson was watching, just so he could ‘spend more time with him.’

In this case, he made it as quickly as his hands would let him, because he seriously needed help from his friend, who gave absolutely horrible advice. But right now, it’s all he has left.

Little_Cock:   
So about that hot guy who comes to the shop all the time…

JB:  
The cute one who you have a major ass crush on?

Little_Cock:  
Hehe… ye that one

JB:  
What the hell did you 

Little_Cock:   
I may or may not have really impulsivly confessed to him, went on a coffee break (?) and spilled hot ass coffee on my eNtiRe sHirT! HE SAW ME SHIRTLESS JAE, THAT'S WHAT I DID! Omg plz help i can't type fast enough for this shit.

JB:  
WOah, calm ur shit, i have an idea. 

 

∅

 

Little_Cock:   
Oh i swear to god if this doesn't work.

Mark set his phone down and handed Jackson his coffee as he was hurrying out to go to work. He was going to punch JB in the face because he was just making this worse. 

“Call me if you want to see more.” How the hell was Jackson going to handle that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml sorry for not updating, i have a lot of band competitions this week and im just stressed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson decides to call Mark back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY HERE! Abigail took forever editing. yeah thats my excuse this time.

With a shaking hand, Jackson dialed the number that Mark had left him. He tried to calm his breathing but it never worked. He tried to make his voice less shaky, it never worked. He was worn out and tired from his work. And there were two things that helped calm him; Coffee, and the Man making it. Sadly he had already had a few to many cups, and he was too freaked out to go see Mark again.

“Hello?” Mark answered.

“Hey…” 

“If you don't mind, who is this?” Mark asked.

“It's Jackson.” Jackson replied with a shaking voice. 

 

∅

 

“I'm going to apologize again-” Jackson started. He felt horrible that JB was able to hook them up that easily. He wasn’t easily influenced by anyone… Besides Mark. Man, that guy really did some crazy things to Jackson.

“I know Jaebum is an ass, he could have told us that he new us both,” Mark stated for the fourth time. He was actually grateful that the note worked. It wouldn't have if JB hadn't stepped in, but there wouldn't have been a note if JB had stepped in. 

“We should get him back.” Jackson said bluntly. Mark was taken slightly aback, as Jackson wasn't one to be blunt... Or evil. But this was only their second date.

“How?” Mark asked. And Jackson just smirked.

“Just follow my lead.” Jackson said while getting the facetime app on his phone pulled up. He sat with his eyes closed for a few seconds, when he opened them, he was crying. 

“Oh my God! Jackson are you alright! I'm so sorry, did I do something.” Mark stood up and walked over to Jackson, doing whatever he could to comfort him.  
Jackson sniffled, “No, no, I can make myself cry, chill out. It makes JB weak when he sees me cry.” He chuckled as he pushed more tears out of his eyes. 

Mark was taken aback once again. How had this shy, insecure boy become so… Magnificent. Even as tears streamed out of his eyes when he walked to the bathroom, he seemed absolutely stunning. Like when you looked at him, you would just feel good. Now Mark had always thought Jackson had a great face, but he had become more surreal. More beautiful.

“Stay out here for a sec.” Jackson said, while pushing to keep his tears going. Mark stood outside of the bathroom door, and he just happened to overhear Jackson’s facetime with Jaebum.

“Hey what's up?” Jaebum said as he answered.

“This bastard, I can't believe I let you talk me into actually meeting with this guy.” Jackson said angrily, which scared Mark a bit. He has seen so many sides of Jackson that he didn't know existed today.

“Jack... oh my god i'm so sorry.” Jaebum said, genuinely surprised.

“I fucking hate him, and you, for letting me go out with that slut! He just wanted to get into my pants!” Jackson raised his tone. For some strange reason, Mark found Jacksons angry crying kind of… cute.

“Look you just need to breath. Okay?” 

“Fuck you.” And Jackson hung up. 

When Jackson walked out of the door, Mark had to try as hard as he could not to let his draw hit the ground. Jackson smiled.

“Your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee i suck at updating. Thanks for reading Humans.   
> P.S. - I am a fetus to Ao3... how do you bold on here, when i copy and paste from google docs it doesnt show up.. Oof sorry im lame


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Little Cock?” Jackson asks with a curious look in his eyes.
> 
> Mark shakes his head, “It's a long story.”
> 
> “Well it can't be that long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop, ya boi got another chapter out. Mark with a tongue piercing is my whole entire life. And like… omfg thanks for all the support! I never expected to get more then like 12 kutos honestly. This has gotten bigger then i thought. I'm really happy that you guys like it! Thanks to the people who have been here since the beginning. IDK WHAT TO SAY JUST TYSM!!

Mark hands Jackson his phone, Jackson chuckles a little. 

“Little Cock?” Jackson asks with a curious look in his eyes.

Mark shakes his head, “It's a long story.”

“Well it can't be that long.” Jackson says while not so subtly looking down towards Marks no-no spot. Mark was now in complete shock. Not only because of the dick joke. But the fact that it came out of pure little Jackson Wang’s mouth. Just a day ago he was one of the most shy men he had knew. And now he was so bold and… Jackson. He was him. That was that.

Little_Cock has changed ‘JB’S’ name to ‘Traitor’ 

Little_Cock:  
Hey thanks for the horrible advice, he showed up, i hugged him, this bitch slappde me in hte face, and pubicly embarrassed me.

Traitor:  
Damn, that's a lot of typos, you must really be mad… Pubicly…

****

Little_Cock: **  
**I'm not fucking with you jae! This is entirely your fault, I can't believe i eevr trusted u enough with this! I really did like him! And yuo fjcking ruined it!

****

Traitor:  
Hey look, i'm sorry that this went so badly for you guys, it was totally my fault.

‘Traitor’ changed their nickname to ‘really sorry’

really sorry:  
And i am sorry mark

‘Little_Cock’ changed their nickname to ‘fuck you’

fuck you:  
You don't deserve to be sorry

Mark read over the short conversation Jackson had just had with Jaebum. Eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Oh my god… You are actually evil.”

Jackson chuckled and blushed.

 

∅

 

Both of their phones continued with the spam of apologies from Jaebum. With and unspoken sarcasticness, they both muted their phones. Mark took another sip of his coffee.

“We should go on a walk.” Mark said while looking up from his drink.

The corners of Jackson’s mouth turned up a bit. “When?” He asked politely.

“Right now!” Mark stood up, Did a half run half walk over the counter to leave a tip, Came back to the table, grabbed Jackson’s wrist, and ran out of the door. 

It didn't take them that long to get to the park. It was small, no playground, just a maze of flowers and shrubbery. Perfect for your local gay. 

Mark looked over at Jackson, who was less then winded from the run. He made a mental note: Definitely not steroids.

While Mark himself was struggling to stand, he tried not to show weakness. But this was Jackson Wang. He had to keep himself together.

“Are you okay?” Jackson asked while placing his hand on Mark’s shoulder.

“Yeah i'm fine.” Mark tried to even out his breathing.

“Let's go sit down, i'm exhausted.” Jackson lied. Mark found how he had helped Mark so smoothly cute. How was Jackson cute. He was muscular, sexy. But he found him cute. Like his friend Jungkook; Jackson was a Muscle Baby. But he would never tell him that. It was too funny.

Jackson started squirming in his spot. He was staring at his hands again. Which was a sight Mark was used to. He was getting shy again.

“Hey, Jackson, you okay?” Mark ask while cooly putting his hand around him. He didn't care if anyone saw, no one would. The park was almost empty. 

“I just…” Jackson signed and attempted at his sentence again. “Do you want… to be my-” 

“Hell yeah.” Mark replied quietly. He sent his lips crashing into the youngers. 

The eagerness of which Mark kissed Jackson was amazing. It only took Jackson a few moments to get comfortable. That is when Mark realized what his muscles were capable of. Jackson pulled Mark closer. Mark couldn't help but let out a soft moan. 

Jackson parted his lips, and invitation for Mark to enter. Their tongues intertwined, they both took each other in. Mark’s hand had made its way to Jackson's hair. With every pull of his hair, Jackson let out of quiet sigh. They were both already turned on enough, and it didn't help Jackson’s situation with Mark’s not so subtle tongue piercing. Jackson shuddered at the thought of what the small metal ball would feel like in other places. Jackson pulled back before he became too aroused in the middle of the park.  
Mark licked his lips and smiled. For the first time in a while, he was going to be late to work.

 

∅

 

Jaebum was still in shock that their date failed. He knew both of so well. He left his phone at home as he went to his one peaceful spot to sort out his thoughts. 

His mind wandered in all different directed as he himself wandered around the small park. But he was quickly snapped back to reality when he heard a familiar laugh. He followed the fading sound. Soon it was silent, but Jaebum knew the park well. He stopped himself as he turned around the corner. 

Sitting on a bench, was Jackson and Mark. He would have thought they were just making up, if it weren't for the fact that they were making out. Jaebum cursed himself as he saw exactly what had happened in the past half-hour. 

“Damn kids.” He said as he turned around and walked away. He smiled at the thought of what he could do to them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha yeet! I wrote this at like 3 am it's unedited trash. REQUESTS? Comment bro, or like hmu on insta @Dustin_Has_A_Username. WANNA RP? Hmu @Therealturdbop@gmail.com bc ya boi likes kpop smutty rp shit hehe yeah. I'm to gay for this planet.


	6. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey im back sorry for like disappearing all summer. But Mark gets sick blah blah

Mark and Jackson laughed awkwardly after Jaebum had confronted them about the whole ‘making-out-in-the-middle-of-a-nature-park’ situation. 

“Sorry..” They both rambled off apologies. 

“This is honestly hilarious.” Said Jaebum. He wondered if he could get Mark to dye his hair red again, or get Jackson to cut his like he had a while back. The haircut where there was almost no hair left to cut. 

With ideas racing through his head he quickly blurted out “Money.” Money wasn't the best of his ideas, but he really wanted a smoothie. And smoothies aren't on the budget of a college student.

Jackson and Mark gave each other confused looks. Why would he need money, his parents are loaded.

“You made me sad, so give me money.” He said with a smirk. He wasn't really smirking about the free money, it was the smoothie. This is one really big smoothie craving.

“Yeah i'm gonna pass,” He glanced at Jaebum’s pocket “How about you check your phone?” Mark said while pulling his own out his jacket.

Jackson sat looking confused while Jaebum gulped and turned a deep shade of red. Marks face grew a sly smile. Then he stuck out his tongue at Jaebum, teasing him. And revealing that ever so sexy tongue piercing.

“I’ll just take the apology.” He said, bringing a hand up to his neck to scratch it. “No more smoothie.” He thought.

Jackson had seen a full range of Jaebum’s emotions, but scared was never one of them. He was the badass type. Now Mark had said or done something that freaked him. It was sort of funny to him.

But it's not like he was complaining, he wasn't planning on paying him the first place. 

 

∅

Mark <3: I don't think i’ll be able to come over tonigth

Jackson (arms): are yuo okay?

Mark <3: Just a litle sick, nothing to worry about

Jackson (arms): do you want some soup, i know a guy who makes great miso soup, ik you don't leik japanese food but this is the shit. And i know a guy who grows tea on his roof, so i could cleanse tf out of your body

Mark <3: You know a guy for everyting

Jackson (arms): im a people person, u want the soup babe?

Mark <3: of course, you don't have to do all this you know.

Jackson (arms): I’ll be at your place in 15

 

∅

 

Jackson showed up at Mark’s dorm room door, his hands full with soup and tea. When Mark opened the door, a smile lit up his face. 

“Where should I put this?” Jackson asked as he walked inside.

“You can put it anywhere, boyfriends have that privlege.” he said with a wave of the hand. He walked back and went horizontal on the couch. He could hear some cheesy K-Drama in the background.

Jackson’s shy face returned almost instantly. It was the first time either of them had said “boyfriend” outloud. He was more shocked at how well the title suited him. He smiled.  
Jackson set the soup and tea on the kitchen counter. With almost profestional movements, he set the tea kettle up, and began to reheat the soup. 

This time Mark got to watch how Jackson moved around the kitchen. He was graceful, his movements were smooth and soft. Like anything would break if he touched it wrong.  
A few minutes later, Jackson emerged from the kitchen, holding two cheap tupaware bowls full of not cheap looking soup. He handed the bowls to Mark and did a walking run back to the kitchen for the tea.  
Mark smiled yet again, “Thank you so much. I would totally kiss you but i'm dying.” The last part pulled a deep chuckle from Jackson that should not have turned Mark on, but of course it did.

They cuddled up next to each other, laughing about the k-drama, To Be Continued, and spilling miso soup. Both knew this moment would never fade from their memories. They couldn't stop talking about each other, and when they weren't talking about each other, they were thinking about each other.

“Where would I be without you?” Jackson said in a sleepy voice.

“Probaly in the hospital from the coffee burns.” Mark said, peeking a smile.

“Fuck you!” Jackson said, with a soft hit on Mark’s arm. A few minutes later, Jackson slowly started drifting away from consciousness.

Jackson almost thought he heard Mark whisper “Yes, please.” Before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave Kutos and suggestions!


End file.
